


Solid Ground

by orphan_account



Series: Evernatural [1]
Category: Skinjacker - Neal Shusterman, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Mikey, Dean is Allie, Fusion, Lucifer is Miss Mary of course, M/M, Sam is Nick, poemfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Supernatural/Everlost fusion. Whoops.</p>
<p>It's hard being in a place with no solid ground, but Dean and Sam want to protect people, and they never stay under for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid Ground

They are skinjackers, the brothers-

they have their own bodies, and try to keep it that way.

they travel in their passed-on always-loved car

killing all the monsters in Everlost that they can find

it is the family business, after all.

 

Sam swore it wouldn't happen

he said "it's okay"

but hellhounds found Dean,

ripped at his soul and pushed him down as he cried out

a scream, or maybe his brother's name

it's hard to tell, because he was already sinking.

 

But then Castiel sank, too

closed his eyes and created many wings at his back

and used them to push down, down, down into the fire below.

 

He found Dean, gripped him tight,

and pulled him to the surface.

 

Later, when they met again,

Dean saw that Castiel had many faces,

claws, white-hot hands that burned into his shoulder,

and for a second, lightning flashes

and Dean thinks he sees wings behind this monster, this thing.

 

You see, Castiel is Lucifer's brother

_the_ Lucifer, the monster who steals coins from Afterlights,

preaching destiny and necessity as reasons for this all

the one who plans to take all of Earth into Everlost

in the name of war, of betrayal between brothers.

 

Castiel had been away from Lucifer for a long time,

but now he fights against him

in the name of peace, of love between brothers.

 

Many things happen, but it all comes down to this-

they try to stop Lucifer

but he skinjacks Sam, and tucks him away in his own body.

 

So Lucifer and Michael meet in Stull Cemetary

ready to fight, to bring all humans to Everlost in their destruction.

 

but then Dean shows up

and Sam fights, pushes Lucifer back and regains control of his body.

he says "it's okay" and he's never been wrong, has he?

he grabs Michael and they fall.

they sink down, down, down, to the center of the Earth.

to the fire below.

 

Sam comes back, but as something much less than he should be.

There is something wrong, distorted, in the man.

Hazel eyes melt like chocolate

and it's like he's a different person

a monster.

 

So Death pulls his soul up from the fire

and the man's eyes are again clear and strong.

Sam was melted, then put back.

 

And Castiel? He's changed, too.

the days have made him smooth out his claws and faces and wings

until he isn't a monster anymore.

 

but then it's Castiel's turn to sink.

that's a consequence of Falling, isn't it?

Dean watches as Castiel makes himself sink.

in water, you sink even faster.

 

But Castiel is pushed up, again

and he thinks this time he was better off at the center of the Earth. 

he can't remember why he sank in the first place

but he thinks he deserved it.

 

and whether or not this is true,

Castiel is not a monster anymore.

 

Memory returns with responsibilities

and Dean hates it so much when Castiel disappears

when Dean turns around, he's gone

and over the chittering and growling of the monsters

he hears "I'll be waiting for you".

 

Purgatory is cold, and lonely

but Dean thinks Castiel got where he was going.

 

So this isn't the end, it's just the beginning.

the brother who used to be a monster

and the brother who was raised up by one

they carry on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fellowadventurers on tumblr's lovely trueform Cas drawings. I think trueform Cas would make a great early Mikey, back when he was calling himself "The McGill" and had claws and stuff. Also inspired by Carry On by Fun. because it talks about sinking and I'm easily amused by bad jokes. Feedback/Kudos are appreciated, and thank you so very much for reading. :) edit:also inspired by jimmynovaks on tumblr's fic Fickle Siren Song a little.


End file.
